Christmas Miracles
by The Powerpossessor
Summary: Pruhun. Fluffy. Christmassy. It's Christmas eve and the awesome Prussia can't hold his annual party due to the storm! Be that as it may, does this night turn out to be joyful and triumphant after all? Rated T for the Gilbert's dirty little mouth.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little PruHun fanfiction I did for Christmas! Sorry for the lateness though. This is my first fanfiction so reviews are encouraged. If I have any spelling or grammatical errors, feel free to point them out! I hope you enjoy! ~The Powerpossessor. Don't like PruHun? Don't read! The Powerpossessor does not own Axis Powers Hetalia. That's Hima papa's job.**

* * *

The prussian's breath began to fog up the glass on the window pane as he stared blankly at the snow gently falling to the ground, adding to the already thick blanket that spread across the German country side. He was _supposed_ to be hosting his annual Christmas party, (and by host, he meant get drunk off his ass) yet instead he was brooding beside the living room window as his brother, Ludwig, sat reading a newspaper next to the fireplace.

Gilbert grunted as he sat up, "Bruder, why again am I sitting here getting grey instead of hosting an awesome party?" Ludwig looked up slightly from his newspaper giving a stern glare to his brother as he did so. "One, you are already grey, and two, I told you, it's snowing heavily outside and having the nations come here for a party is dangerous to their safety."Ludwig explained in a gruff, slightly annoyed tone.

Returning to his newspaper, he heard the older nation drag his feet through their shared house heading towards the kitchen. "Going to call Alfred." was all Gilbert muttered as he left the room. Ludwig yet out yet another sigh, this time out of pity. He knew all too well why Gilbert was so hell-bent on throwing this year's party especially. Primarily it was just for the other man to just "Share his awesomeness with the world! Kesesesesese~", be that as it may, he knew this time there was something else to it.

Ludwig neatly folded up his newspaper and rose out of his recliner slightly stretching as he did so. Just as he was off to the kitchen to start dinner when he heard his older brother call to him. "Yo West! Did you make sure to mail all of the presents?" Gilbert asked. Stopping for a second, Ludwig responded. "Yes, I had Feliciano do all that earlier while we were out." He heard some shuffling as he saw Gilbert stride out of the kitchen to the Christmas tree.

"No offence, but that boy is like a sieve. In one end and out the other, only the meaningless crap stays behind." The German chuckled slightly at the clever and exact analogy used to describe the absentminded Italian. He walked into the kitchen, sighing for about the thousandth time as he put on the apron he got from Gilbert last Christmas which said: "Kiss the cook and you might get some _wurst _later~" In large pink letters. "Shit!" was heard from the living room as Ludwig pre-heated the oven.

"Gilbert, if you stubbed your toe on the couch again-" He began as he saw the Prussian on his knees with a small box in his palm, his face clearly laced with anxiety. "Oh." the younger nation said in realization. Before he could say anything Gilbert was up and out the door haphazardly pulling on his jacket. "Wait!" Ludwig called out to his brother. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" The angry German demanded as he saw the older nation's silhouette slowly disappear into the winter darkness.

"I need to deliver this!" Gilbert explained. Ludwig replied quickly for he knew that in a few seconds, his cries would dissolve into the night like the snowflakes on the window. "What about the blizzard?" Then he received the answer he knew was coming. "Screw mother nature! I will get this to her even if the rapture occurs!" with that, the Prussian was out of sight. Ludwig just stood there, his perplexed and worried expression faded and was replaced by a warm smile illuminated by the light of the door way. "Go get her bruder. I know you can." Pivoting on his heel, the German man returned to his shared house, and continued dinner.

* * *

The snow came down in icy sheets being blown into the face of a certain nation as he ran as fast as he could through the white fields. Coughing slightly as he silently cursed as a result of grabbing such a thin jacket. He slipped on a patch of black ice as he sprinted across a busy intersection full of pissed off Germans in traffic. "Son of a bitch!" he cried out as he scraped his knee. Yet that wouldn't keep him down for long.

"Watch it ass hole!" a livid driver cursed. "Suck it bastard!" Gilbert shouted back, running farther into town, closing the distance between him and his destination. His feet stopped a few metres from a small condo in the middle of downtown. He knew it was now or never. "Don't freaking screw up Belischmidt. You hear me?" A voice in his head reminded him. He collected enough air into his lungs and called out: "OI! LIZZY!"

As he choked this out, a light came on in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Elizabeta emerged in only a black bathrobe that hung to about her mid-thighs. Gilbert felt his cheeks begin to turn red, whether from the cold or the inciting scene before him, he continued. The Hungarian woman shook her head, as the brisk winter air nipped at her skin. "Gilbert...it's 11:00 at night. What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

Gilbert took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. He chucked the small box at her balcony, hitting her square in the jaw. "So much for the romantic approach..." He thought solemnly. She staggered a bit before picking up the small box. The older nation saw her slowly opening the small package as their history flashed before his eyes. From when they were young, to the war of the Austrian succession, to now, at this very moment. That's when the phrase was uttered for all to hear.

"MARRY ME!" Gilbert shouted, inside the gift box was a small silver ring with diamonds cascading along the edge. Elizabeta's eyes widened in shock. It was just like the movies. With one glance at the older man's expectant gaze, she jumped into his arms. Even though he tipped forward due to the extra weight, he caught her and held her tightly.

"Yes...yes, yes, yes. This is all I've ever wanted." the Hungarian woman repeated as the words felt new on her tongue. Mrs. Elizabeta Belischmidt. She looked upwards to meet the gaze of her fiancee, his smile lit up the darkness like a street light. "Thank God." Gilbert sighed in relief. His breath creating a small cloud of vapour as he fell to his knees. The younger nation felt the Prussian begin to fall asleep. "*Sigh* what am I to do with you?" she complained with a mock sense of annoyance.

"Any thing you want babe. I'm all yours." Gilbert replied with a smug look on his face as he was dragged into the condo and out of the snow and wind. The two made it to bed, the older nation playing with the other's hair. With a smirk, Elizabeta kissed him on the cheek before they both said: "Ich liebe dich." Falling asleep in each other's arms, Elizabeta added "Looks like Christmas miracles really do happen."...

~The End~


End file.
